Expressing creativity can bring about feelings of great satisfaction and self-worth. Finding a desired mode of self-expression can often be more difficult than creating the expression itself. Image transfer technology has been, and continues to be, an ever-increasing mode of popular self-expression that allows one to find or create an image that satisfies a personal creative drive or at the least, to have a personalized image that is unique to the individual end user. This image, upon creation, can subsequently be transferred to a desired receptor element, which can be worn, carried, or displayed.